Out On My Own
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: Onyx is happier this part yay! Please Enjoy! Part18


" Out On My Own"

Onyx finally decided to go out on his own. He decided to go to the battlefield in witch the gems fought for Earth. He took the pad, and within an instant he saw a field full of weapons as far as the eye could see. He walked around the field picking up weapons of all sorts of shapes and sizes and scanned them. But, one weapon in particular called to him. He found a white katana. He gave it a few swings and twirls and it was perfect weight and size for him. He scanned it, and a second katana now a black color appeared in his hand. He decided to find the scabbard of the fine weapon. He searched around the area not far from where he found the sword. He lifted up a long sword,and buried under it was the multiple blades he found a white holster. He put the blade inside of it as it fit perfectly. He noticed he wouldn't be able to put it on his belt. So, he projects a belt and ties it to the scabbard. He then puts the blade on his back.

All in all it was a decent start to the day, but he was curious. He stood in the middle of the field and decided to test the sword. He drew the sword,and twirled it. He then projected ten copies of himself armed with every weapon he could think of.

" Highest setting for Projections one threw ten." he said firmly.

" Do you wish to engage in combat!" the dummies all said.

" Bring it on!" he screamed and prepared himself.

Five of the dummies charged at him all at once. They armed themselves with rapiers, and went with a thrust motion. He parried them all stunning them on impact. The projections then decided that all ten should attack him. All were now armed with weapons at random. It was up to him to know how to dodge, and then counter all of their attacks. He twirled the blade once more, and parried a rapier. He then dodged a war hammer and disarmed, and executed the dummy. After dodging the others he was able to take out five dummies in a single swing. The projection was primitive, and had an opening because multiple dummies would stand to close to each other. He was tired of the easy picks, and decide to project twenty more all randomly armed. He then charged at them hoping it would be more of a challenge. He swings his sword as he gets his blade locked in a blades guard. He quickly recovers, and takes out the dummy.

" That was close." Onyx said his heart pumping faster.

Onyx took a deep breathe, and decided to be more calm. He calmed down,and by the time he exhaled it was as if the world was ten times slower. He parried any further attacks the dummies made.

He then dispatched them all before the projections got anymore ideas.

" Man if Pearl knew I did that she would have been so mad." Onyx said.

He sat on the ground to relax for a minute, and felt fairly comfortable in the strawberry field. He looked at the white katana once more glad he chose the weapon all the same. He was surprised know one else picked it up before him. He put the sword back on his back, and proceeded to walk through the field. He saw grass and weapons everywhere, and he could only imagine what the real battle was like.

" Many gems died here..." he said in a tone as if he was blaming himself. He saw colorless shards on the ground, and picked one up.

" I'm sorry. Maybe I could have met you if things had played out differently." he put the gem shard in his pocket.

Onyx ran back to the pad, and then back to the house, he then came back with a couple wicker baskets and started loading them with strawberries.

" Steven will love this." Onyx said.

He ran them all back before leaving himself. Onyx had so much time to himself he was in that field tile night fall. He took one look back at the beautiful battlefield, and then he went back to the house. Onyx put all the baskets by the sink, and when he had them all placed he started to wash them.

When Onyx eventually finished after about an hour he decides to eat a couple while he waited, and laid on the couch for a while with his new sword leaning against the couch when he hears the pad he looks up to see the gems exhausted.

" I knew I should have came along." Onyx mumbled.

" Hey Onyx. How was your day?" Steven asked.

Onyx shrugged " Decent." Onyx picked up a strawberry and tossed it to him " Heads up."

Steven caught it and bit into it " Mm..." Steven was smiling at the sweetness from the strawberry.

" Hey Steven. You think I could teach you and Connie some of my technique.

" Really?!" Steven asked.

Onyx nodded and smiled at Steven. He then went to greet the others. He patted Peridot on the head, fist bumped Amethyst , did the same to Garnet, and finally pecked Pearls cheek.

" So Steven anyway." Onyx kicks his sword in the air and catches it. " Get some rest and call Connie. Training starts tomorrow."


End file.
